Erza's Dragon
by itachiuchiha093
Summary: This is a naza fanfiction. What will happen when natsu and erza go on a quest to find out the accuracy of a dragon sighting and end up finding... whoops almost said too much so lets rephrase it. What will happen when Natsu and Erza go on a mission together and how will this mission make them a couple. Warning rated M for a reason possible lemons and foul language.
1. Chapter 1 Erza's Return

**Chapter 1- Erza's Return**

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

**Hello guys and girls this is my first fanfic so please let me know of mistakes and warning this chapter is somewhat short when I first wrought it on a notebook it was longer though. Also this takes place after Edolus and sorry if I spell anything wrong but also I plan to keep characters as the are in the show. Any way hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. **

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

In the land of Fiore, a young, armor barring, scarlet haired maiden, is walking down the street pulling behind her an overloaded cart full of luggage. About twenty meters away, a barely visible head is seen peering out of an alleyway, the man the head belongs to is Jet, who is looking at the scarlet haired woman with an "oh crap" look on his face. Jet turns around and dashes back into the alley and out the other side, and heads for the wizard guild known only as, "Fairy Tail."

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, a loud crashing sound can be heard coming from inside the guild hall a load shouting is also heard. "Put on some clothes you damn 'Ice Cube!" The words come from the mouth of a moron who has his arms crossed with a pink, or more like salmon, hair, the boy's name Natsu Dragneel.

"Why don't you make me 'Human Sparkler!" Comes back with another insult from a, equally moronic, dark haired male, known as Gray Fullbuster who for some reason is only in his boxers that are the same color as his hair.

"Bring it 'Frosty!" Replies Natsu, who is now encased in body covering fire.

"You're on 'Fire Breath!" Gray says, with forehead and shoulders touching Natsu with a blue iciness encasing him. As the two start exchanging blows against one another, between flying objects, the two young man being punched into other guild members, and Elfman's encouragement the whole guild was in on the fight completely destroyed. Suddenly without warning the guild doors swing open and there stands jet huffing and puffing.

"Hu…Hu…She is back in … Hu …Hu…. In Magnolia!" Jet manages to squeeze out between breathes. The entire guild stops what they are doing including the two knuckle heads that started the fight, And Natsu who is holding gray by the neck drops him.

"hey!" Gray says to Natsu in pain.

"Y-you mean?" Natsu stutters out

"Yes!" Jet replies, instantly the whole guild goes blue in the face, and without a moments delay the whole guild runs for a spot to hide. As our young pink haired hero tries to hide he is being kicked out from other peoples hiding spots as they tell him to find his own.

Natsu thinks to himself "Fuck all of you I'll make you pay! But right now what am I going to do no one is letting me hide too and she is almost here?!" Then I hits him "Happy!"

"Aye sire?" the young man's blue furred talking cat replies.

"I need you to fly me up to the ceiling so maybe we won't get killed."

"Aye sire." Happy happily replies and picks up Natsu and flies

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

About five minutes later, the scarlet haired mistress we saw before is at the front gates of Fairy Tail, as

She opens up the guild doors she looks around and sees the entire guild hall is destroyed and not a person insight until "Sorry Natsu I am at my limit."

"You mean now!"

"Aye!" And not I moment later Natsu and Happy start falling as Happy's wings disappear.

"AAAAUUUHH!" the two yell in unison as they fall before crashing to the ground. And again in unison saying "Ouch that hurt!"

As the dust clears all Erza can see is the fire mage on the ground and destruction all around him. So like any other non-member of the guild would think, she figured that Natsu was the cause of the disaster around him. As Natsu recovers from his fall he gets up clearly seeing tick marks and an Your Dead look all Natsu could do what he did best.

With a big goofy grin, "H-hey E-Erza." he stutters out.

The tick marks on Erza's face get even bigger. "NATSU YOU IDIOT!" She yells before upper cutting him through the roof and out of the guild. As guild members watch the insadent they all dead pan at her.

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

**IN FRONT OF FAIRY TAILS REQUEST BOARD IS A CHIBI NATSU, ERZA, AND HAPPY.**

**CHIBI ERZA (CURIOUS): "SO NATSU WHAT IS THE REQUEST ABOUT?"**

**CHIBI NATSU (EVILY): "SORRY YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER"**

**CHIBI HAPPY (PLAYFULLY): "AYE! SIR!"**

**CHIBI ERZA (MAD): "WELL SCREW YOU!"**

**CHIBI NATSU(HAPPLY) "TRUEFULLY ERZA YOU WILL HAVE TO ITS NOT MY CALL."**

**CHIBI ERZA (CURIOUS AGAIN): "THEN TELL ME IS WHAT HAPPY SAID TRUE?"**

**CHIBI NATSU (BLUSHING): " NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"**

**CHIBI HAPPY (JOKINGLY): "HE LIIIKES YOU."**

**ALL THREE: "NEXT TIME ON ERZA'S DRAGON : ERZA'S AND NATSU'S MISSION"**

**CHIBI HAPPY (SAD): "WHY ISN'T MY NAME IN THE CHAPTER I PART OF THE MISSION TOO?"**

**CHIBI NATSU (CURIOS): " I DON'T KNOW AND WHY IS IT ALL THAT YOU THINK ABOUT WHEN I ASK TO JOIN US IS…?"**

**CHIBI ERZA (INTERUPTING/ EVILY): "SORRY NATSU REMEMER NO SPUILERS"**

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

**A/N: Sorry guys I promise next chapter well be longer. I have all the way till chapter four planed but I still need help please review also. And I'll try to post at least once a week I am not sure yet if I can even do it that short of time. But until next time bye." **


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu and Erza's Mission

CHAPTER 2 Natsu and Erza's mission

**Hey guys sorry I tried to post it the week I promised but I couldn't get on a laptop and I couldn't after that no internet my phone won't let me post and no internet. So her is this chapter and as promised is longer. Sorry I was wrong the story takes place after the grand magic games .Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail.**

"human talk"

'human thinking'

**" BEAST TALKING"**

**' BEAST THINKING '**

_text_

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

A few days after Erza's return Natsu and Happy are glaring at the request board intensely.

"AAh! Happy I can't decide on one you choose." Natsu says looking up at the ceiling his brain rattled.

"Aye sir!" Happy says before looking back at the board.

After a few moments Natsu looked back down to find a half-naked gray which pissed him off. Why it pissed him off he didn't even it did so what could he do other than fight him.

"Hey ice princess mind putting on some clothes!"

"Who is going to make me sure as hell not you?!" Gray shouted at him before hearing.

"Gray put on your clothes and Natsu calm down." Erza says before going back to her strawberry cake, causing Gray to search frantically for his clothes and Natsu to grab his side in laughter.

"Natsu look I found one and I think you'll like this one." Happy says handing natsu a request from the board

Natsu looks down and began to read it out loud.

_"In the farming town of Wheat Town a local farmer's daughter Miss. Kasume Haschu has report-ably seen a dragon. Mr. Hashcu would like the story investigated if possible by a dragon slayer. Reward 1,000,000 jewel and an iron long sword."_

"Happy this is great but we don't need a sword!" Natsu shouted at first but calmed out at the end and became puzzled.

"Ayye." Happy said looking depressed.

"Did I hear someone say something about a sword?" Erza asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"E-Erza!" Natsu stutters in both shock and fear.

"Aye! Natsu is thinking about taking this request but doesn"t know what to do with the rewarded sword." The blue Exceed explains to Erza before snatching the request from Natsu and handing it to Erza.

As Erza read the request her eyes widened at two things the reported seeing of a dragon and the size of the reward.

'Hmmm... I could pay for my rent at Fairy Hills. Not to mention the sword and how much cake I could buy with my split.' She thought with an evil smile creeping across her face.

Natsu noticed the smile and how long she was holding the reward and was thinking about the request. "Ugh! Erza would you like to come with me and Happy." He asked the scarlet haired mage.

"Wouldn't this job be better for Gajeel or Wendy to go with you because they are also dragon slayers?"

" No Gajeel would just eat the sword and Wendy is on a job with Romeo."

'And if they come instead of her I wouldn't be able to tell her I love her. But then again who am I kidding she loves Jellal not me?' He thought his face becoming saddened.

"Natsu are you okay you look depressed all of a sudden?" She asked the pink haired mage.

"Yea! Just thinking how upsetting it would be to do all that work for Gajeel to just eat the sword." He lied and smiled a fake smile that Erza didn't notice it was fake.

"Yea it would be ."

"Aye!" The exceed said wanting some attention.

"Oi! Sorry little buddy I forgot you were there" Natsu said apologizeing

'He forgot about me. Time to spoil his little secret.' Happy thought before flying over to Erza.

And smirking evilly saying, " Natsu liiiikes you!"

At this both Natsu and Erza blush. Natsu shakes his head and hands crazily yellinf."It's not like that!" Erza just looks at him confused," Anyway, Erza do you care when we go?" asks the lover boy .

"No not really."

"Okay then how about tomorrow around noon we meet up here?"

"fine with me."

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

The next morning at Natsu's and Happy's house at 11 started slowly opening his eyes and looks at his alarm clock and jumps up shocked at what time it was.

"Fuck! Happy wake up we have to get ready to go or Erza will kill us!" Yells at happy who was still sleeping.

"Just five more minutes Natsu." Happy states sleepily rolling over and going back to sleep

"Fine no fish for Happy." Natsu says with an evil look on his face

"FFFIIIISSSHHH!" Happy yells flying out of bed too find that there wasn't any fish." Where is my fish?"

"You don't get one!"

"Why?"

"Because you told Erza yesterday you little jerk!" Natsu explained with anger now on his face, while putting on his pants and open vest which showed his toned abs.

"Only because you forgot I was even there." Happy said definitively,.

"You got a point." Natsu says after thinking about it."Here you go little buddy." Natsu says throwing a fish in the air which of course Happy catches.

"Thank you sir!"

Natsu helpfully put on Happy's little bag for him. As the two went to leave Natsu thought some thing was missing as he put on his sandes.

'Sandles? Check! Pant? Check! Vest? Check! Scarf? Scarf? Shit where's my scarf?' Natsu thought before searching frantically for the scarf.

"Yo Happy have you seen Igneel's scarf?!"

"Aye!" Was Happy's simple replied before taking off his bag and digging in it. After a few moments of this Happy pulled out the scarf."Here sir!"Happy said smiling and handing Natsu the scarf before leaving the house.

(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)

**At Fiary Tail at the time of noon Natsu was standing inside waiting for Erza to come so they could leave.**

**"Ugh! Where is she at?" Asked a bored Natsu to an equally bored Happy.**

**Natsu not willing to wait another minute longer thought to himself ' I swear I am about to go find her!' And not a moment after the thought Erza opened the guild doors ran in and stole the non-suspecting dragon slayer leaving the whole guild there to dead pan.**

**(NxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxExNxE)**

**Chibi Natsu and Gajeel are standing in front of the request board.**

**Chibi Gajeel (mockingly) " Your pathetic salamander getting motion sick the entire trip."**

**Chibi Natsu (evilly and angrily) " You would too or need I remind you about our, er I mean my fight with Sting and Roque."**

**Chibi Gajeel (green ) " Don't remind me ! Anyway when are you plaining on telling her?"**

**Chibi Natsu (mad/embarrassed) "None of your damn business so why don't you shut up metal mouth!"**

**Both "Next time on Erza's Dragon Chapter 3 First night in Wheattown!"**

**Chibi Gajeel (mad/sad/jealous) "You lucky bastard you get to see a dragon."**

**Chibi Natsu (glade) Sticks his tounge out and says"Anyway its about time I see another dragon this way i can ask him about Igneel."**

**A/N: HEY GUYS YET AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN CHAPTER BUT I THINK I WILL HAVE TO DO IT ABOUT ONCE A MONTH WITH SCHOOL AND JUNK. ALSO IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING NO IGNEEL IS NOT IN THE NEXT IS IT JUST ME OR IS THE WHOLE BUYING LOTS OF CAKES SCENE PERFECT FOR ERZA IF SO PLEASE TELL ME.**

**FIRE DRAGON: ENDING FIST**

**END **


End file.
